


An Ordinary Evening

by K0mpt210



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Electricity, F/M, Human, Light Dom/sub, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0mpt210/pseuds/K0mpt210
Summary: A working gal gets home after a long day and is greeted by her pet Pokemon. Their relationship seems a bit... different then most.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	An Ordinary Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old draft I've had but after blasting through the newest pokemon game I decided to dust it off and finish it. Originally Sammanus was more selfish and full of himself but halfway through things changed, which turned out pretty well I think.

The door closed shut; another day of work done. Heather sighed, walking in through the hallway of her apartment and into the main reception. The young journalist relieved to be back home while droplets of rain slid onto the laminate floor below. That was, until she saw Summanus, her Raichu, on her couch with the tv on, playing some show about wild pokemon. He was staring at her, he likely had been as soon as she walked in and he was smirking at her for reasons she knew very well why.

She'd gotten him as a Pichu when she'd moved in because she didn't want to be alone. He was trouble from the get-go, the breeder warned her that he was mischievous, but those baby-doll eyes and eager affection was giving her were too much for her poor heart and she caved. As soon as he was brought back however, he caused a ruckus by accidentally tripping her circuit board which would become a reoccurring theme until he evolved. She did get pretty good at fixing some of their frequent electrical problems and while he stopped accidentally short circuiting everything on accident, he started using it more to get her attention for whatever reason he felt like being a needy rodent for.

Things only got more hectic when he somehow got his paws on a thunderstone. She had gotten one in a bracelet as a free sample to write an article about them as fashion jewellery and was planning on giving it away to a friend afterwards but instead Summanus had found it that night, probably curious about it or thinking it was for him and used it to evolve, giving her quite the shock (literally and metaphorically) when she woke up in the morning. This new and improved Summanus was only the start.

Summanus had always been grabby, if not her clothes or herself it was her electronics, but his evolution brought more than just physical changes, she'd noticed that he was much more affectionate during some weeks then normal and other times he'd go disappear for a few hours though he always came back safely so it didn't bother her too much but she did wonder where he'd disappear to. It wasn't wrong for anyone to be worried about their pokemon was it? Of course, in hindsight it wasn't hard to figure out what he'd do when he'd disappear and why he'd do it.

Admittedly the first time she found him was on accident. She had gotten up during the night and went to go make herself something to drink and was greeted by the sight of her pokemon rubbing himself on her sofa. She stood there frozen, long enough for Summanus to look up at her and freeze too. There was a long pause where no one did anything before the Raichu looked away awkwardly, giving her the cue to about-heel outta there, leaving his disappointment immeasurable and his night ruined.

leaned back and slowly continued what he was doing much to her shock, speeding up as he got more comfortable with her eyes on him. Yet she did nothing to stop it, even as he made a mess on her furniture, leaving her to clean it up after and yet despite that she said didn't reprimand him, her mind instead playing the scenario back again and again in her head.

With no punishment in sight Summanus had no reason not to push his luck. It started with just simply baring his package out in the open to her randomly, showing of how well-endowed for his species he was. At first she told him off but it was futile, he could see the confliction in her eyes and would only do it again later until she'd all but given up telling him off, accepting that mouse balls and shaft would be a reoccurring sight in her apartment for her now. His antics however continued to escalate until he would even dry hump her when guests were around. It was then when she tried to get him to stop completely and while he did when others were around when they were alone, he wouldn't hold back. He knew how far he could push her after all and he took full advantage of it.

Of course with such sexual frustration being built up it was only a matter of time before Heather began to look up as to why Summanus was doing what he was doing and after a few lessons in chu' anatomy and behaviour found herself on a message board with owners talking about how they dealt with dealing with their sexually charged pokemon with a common theme being fucking or getting fucked by them, sending her down an increasingly strange and arousing rabbit hole. There she found trainers openly discussing how they'd bang their pokemon and some of them even showing videos of them in the act but the most arousing thread was on pokemon dominating their owners or trainers.

She found it fascinating how they would let their pokemon take control, reversing the age old role that was between human and pokemon. She only stopped to go to bed when she realised how late it was, closing her laptop and resolving to look further into it when she got back from work the next day but fate wasn't kind to her as she soon realised when she did get back that day to find Summanus on her laptop and remembering she'd never closed her activity the night before. As soon as he noticed her he smirked knowingly, their dynamic now having drastically changed.

A few months had passed since then but she still hadn't fully gotten used to seeing her Raichu looking at her like that and now as he starred at her he spread his legs, showing off to her his fuzzy sack and pointing to it. "Rai." He said simply, expecting her to deal with the problem between his legs.

"C'mon Manus. I just got back." She groaned, deflating a bit with stress evident in her voice. "Give me 5 minutes to get changed and drop my bag then I'll get to it."

Summanus huffed disappointedly and nodded, shuffling back sheepishly into the sofa and resuming the tv, letting her do what she needed to do. Some things never changed, her work being one of them, he understood the necessity of her working in order to feed them and pay for nice things which he appreciated endlessly and giving her space after a long day was the least he could do.

Wordlessly she placed her bag onto the table and retreated to her room, slumping onto her bed with a groan as she looked up to the ceiling. She was happy to be home but a small part of her wondered if it wasn't too late to put a stop to it all, it might not be too late. But then what? She couldn't deny the thrill she got when she let go of control, it was relieving in a way for her and she couldn't deny how cute and cool Summanus looked in control, it was too addicting. She really had gotten herself in deep with this.

Groaning she stretched and rolled over, looking towards her window before getting up and moving towards her wardrobe, abandoning her old clothes and bra along the way as she looked at some far more comfortable to put on. A skirt? Tank top? Pyjamas? She smiled as she looks back past the door to where the Pokemon would be and takes a soft set of pyjamas, putting on just the bottoms before walking out with the top in hand to wear a little later.

Summanus's eyes went wide as he saw Heather without a top, jerking straight up on the couch as his foot slipped a couple of times against the fabric as he rushes to spread his legs again as he did before quickly falling back into the couch as he pointed down to his balls again, his pink tip glistening visible to Heather. "Rai!" He stated again, this time with much more enthusiastic conviction.

Heather smiled at him as she strode towards him, chucking her top next to him as she kneeled on the floor, shuddering simply at the thought of what she was about to do as she neared his fuzzy sack. As her lips contacted his nuts he leaned back, practically purring at that familiar sensation as Heather started by kissing his balls. It had become a common occurrence between the two of them, the electric mouse made it very clear in the beginning how much he liked his nuts worshipped and something that Heather had quickly learned to enjoy, getting used to the slight sharp, metallic musk and taste they offered her.

Heather looked up at the pokemon as she started to lap at his nuts, watching the satisfied smile grow on his face as he sunk further into the sofa which she found impossibly cute and urge her further. She wanted to see that more as the metallic taste stuck to her tongue as she bathed his testicles with it. Focusing back on his nuts she lashed her tongue upwards, dragging it ever so slowly towards his sheath and running it in circles as a few moments before aiming her attention towards his still growing shaft.

However just as her tongue was about to touch his length a paw stopped her in her tracks and looking up the Raichu just shook her head and pushed her back down to his balls and pressed her into them, letting her catch the light scent of them and urging her to use her tongue again against his balls, not letting go of her head, groaning happily as she worshipped his sack, even using a hand to caress and stroke along his balls.

After a minute or two more of just her lapping and kissing his nuts as he guided her, making sure she didn't miss a spot before he pushed her back, smiling as he held a paw out to tell her to stay there as he hovered his erect member under her nose, letting it press against her lips and drag it across, continuing to hold his paw while he slowly leaked pre onto her face with a joyful expression before pulling away completely, closing his legs as he put his paw down with a dismissive "Raichu."Feeling satisfied with the service as much as she would have liked to continue.

One look up and she would have seen his confident smirk, the pokemon revelling in his control over her, fully expecting the oncoming few moments where she'd beg for more, to continue to be under his paw and worshipping his maleness. He'd deny her, they both knew this but he'd let it play out, a teaser of what to come. Leaving her hot and bothered but no way to release the tension, just the way Summanus liked. To him making his trainer desperate for release only he could provide just made his day, the one person he cared for above all else wanting only him. Bliss.After a moment more of staring at the raichu's groin Heather slowly got back up, a deep red blush evident on her face. Looking at the rodent she smiled, he was cute when he was satisfied, however she still had things to do and since he'd let her go that also meant it was back to normality for her. Grabbing her laptop she took a seat on the couch next to her partner she turned it on and began to work. Emails, research, and a couple of word docs for research and her article she got to work. Sammanus for his part behaved like an ordinary pokemon partner, doing his own thing and cuddling up to Heather to enjoy pets, strokes, and keep her company, staying put as she made frequent trips to the kitchen for coffee and a few biscuits.

Things only changed once it hit the evening. Dinner. Finally closing her laptop Heatehr got up and started to prepare. She'd long since removed meat from her fridge. Going for vegetarian dishes that both she and Sammanus could enjoy, it was nicer that way and it kept her focused on making good meals, after all while she could deal with a bad or rushed meal having someone else to cook for kept meals to a degree of skill. The meal itself, after the few hours of cooking wasn't too complex. A vegetable risotto, simple yet delicious. A couple of plates served and she walked over to the table, Sammanus having handled the cutlery and glasses giving a proud "Raichu" with his achievement.

Heather chuckled as she placed the plates down, her raichu licking his lips as he looked at the meal, giving her a smile on her face and a reason to be proud of her cooking as she grabbed a fresh jug of squash for them. With preparations done they dug in, it always made Heather laugh when she watched her raichu, he didn't need to but he always tried to use the cutlery like she did. She'd even shown him when he was a pichu and he never stopped, he'd gotten quite good now but it always funny to watch. After dinner came the obvious clean up, the order was simple. She'd clean, he'd dry. Quick. Simple. Efficient.

Of course dinner finished came the next activity of the evening, moving to the couch Heather flicked the remote and turned the tv on as the raichu took his place on her lap. "What we thinking?" she asked her companion

It started with Heather trying to get Sammanus to grow used to her early on better but it stuck and became a daily ritual for the two of them. Sammanus shrugged, wonderful neither of them had an idea. That left the recommended to figure out a good one for them. They did eventually find a good show and putting the remote down they let the show start. They silence was broken by the tv show stated and Heather pulled her raichu closer, a small purr came from the mouse as the sound of the tv filled the room and so began the show.

It was a couple of episodes in when Sammanus began to shuffle about, their full meal having gone down a little. Mid way through the current episode her pokemon began to get a bit more active against her. It started as snuggling up against her, to adding a few shocks, to running his tail against the fabric of her pyjamas and slowly goring bolder and further down until it began to brush against her inner thigh. It was at this time Sammanus began to press himself against her chest, sending small shocks against her breasts and groping them. Clearly he was getting tired of watching tv.

It was clear he was getting tired of watching tv and Heather knew exactly what he wanted. As the credits rolled she turned her tv off and seeing the black of the screen Sammanus jumped off her lap and gripped the fabric of her pyjamas. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted and where he leading her, the bedroom. Heather couldn't wait. The current teasing only reminding her of the afternoon, she couldn't wait and neither could Sammanus, not that it wasn't obvious already.

She closed the door to her room and turned around, her raichu already leaning on the headboard of her bed, grinning from ear to ear, looking at her with a collar in one hand. They both knew what was coming next and neither could wait but despite all of it Heather waited for his signal. He waited for what to her seemed like forever, he enjoyed making her wait, it was small act of dominance, relishing each moment he made her waited on his whim. It made him endlessly happy knowing his master, focusing only on him. Him.

"Raichu," he nodded as he pointed to her, giving her the signal, their roles swapped, he was no longer her pokemon, she was his human and she would obey him. With the signal given she quickly shed her clothes, letting her Master look at her naked form and inspect every curve of her body.

After a few moments of looking her up and down, enamoured by her body the he'd seen hundreds of time before he nodded as if she passed inspection and beckoned her over as he spread his legs, showing his already half-hard member. Heather did as she was told, walking over to the foot of her bed before crawling up and towards her Pokémon and giving him a small kiss on his nose, and smiling at as his paws slid past her neck as he put on her collar, no matter what he was still her adorable thunder mouse.

With their pecking order cemented Heather moved back onto her knees, looking down at her pokemon who laid there staring at her collared form. Sammanus was in heaven his trainer with his collar, marking his trainer as his. He could die a happy mouse here and now. Though as much as he'd like to admire her beautiful body that was why they were in the bedroom and they knew it. Spreading his legs he pointed down to his dick, he shaft already peeking out of his sheath while stared up at his trainer and waited for him to obey.

Without any more hesitation Heather brushed her back and got to work, leaning down as she resumed her worship earlier that afternoon. Working back from the begging she started with her balls, eliciting a happy trill from the mouse above her as her placed a hand on the side of her face, slowly stroking her head as she watched her, enjoying every moment not just for the pleasure but from the person doing it.

Heather's lashing tongue made sure that his sack was washed for the second time that day, enjoying the Sammanus's paw as she gave into her lust as he tongue did similar of that afternoon. Peppering his fuzzy sack with small kisses as she slowly made her way further and further up towards his sheath. Her tongue made sure her rumbling pokemon continued to do so, he far too cute even when he was dominating her and she loved it.

Eventually she made her way back to where she was earlier, her nose pressing against his shaft, now at half mast as she got back to where she was before. Only this time there was no pushing away, no denying her or him for that matter as he tongue touched the red member in front of her, while the mouse above her sighed blissfully as she got to work, her tongue now free to roam across his shaft unbidden, lapping at the tip of his shaft a few times and making him coo happily each time and making Heather's submissive smile grow knowing she could give him this reaction too as it slowly grew to its full size.

Not satisfied with just licking however Sammanus grabbed her head and let her lips slide up the tip of his shaft before pushing her head down, groaning as he felt the hot, wet embrace of her lips envelop his member. She didn't need much more instruction and let his lips slide down his shaft, further and further until her lips pressed against his sheath. As she was about to push her head up she felt her raichu's grip increase at the back of her head as he made a small cry, wanting her head to stay where it was. Not that she minded, it gave her ample opportunity to swirl her tongue around his member, lashing his tip a few times with her tongue and even bringing him shuddering and holding her head against him, no matter their current relationship it always made her happy to know her raichu wanted her so much.

Eventually he released his grip and let her enjoy the taste and texture of his shaft a bit more, looking down with a dominant grin. Letting her enjoy the activity of pleasing him, after a couple more minutes he placed a hand back on her head and then began to pull her off of his now extremely slick shaft. " Rai." He smirked and raised a paw to her, spinning a digit and letting her know it was time.

He was excited enough and he knew what he wanted, this confidence made Heather shudder in anticipation as she turned around, placing her arms on the bed as her head and shoulders dipped, giving the mouse a very clear view of her sopping pussy. With a happy chuckle she could feel the bed move as he got up and moved towards her up turned rump. He placed a paw on either side, inspecting her offering and holding her in place. Slowly he let go of one of her cheeks and dragged it upwards from her wet pussy, making her gasp as he let out a small discharge of electricity against her before placing his paw back and pushing his face against her wet folds.

She let out a small moan as he began, the tongue was slow, savouring her taste as it swirled around, lapping out her dripping fluids and missing her slit, teasing her again and again until she let out a small, desperate mewl. As much as Sammanus would love to hear those noises all day he accepted her begging noises and let his tongue ride across her folds which caused her to let out a low moan as his started to quench the fire that had been all afternoon inside of her. His tongue kept shifting between her folds and her clit, enjoying every small quake her body made as he played with her rear, giving it a few spanks just to make her gasp and tense up against him while he went to town. However this being Sammanus even while enjoying his trainer he chuckled every time he's send an electric shock from her folds which made her cry out and kept her on guard for the next gentle shock.

"Chu~" Sammanus purred, having enjoyed her pussy enough he quickly shocked her harder than normal, sending enough electricity to make cry out in surprise as her body seized up, paralysed.

"C-couldn't yo-u have wai-aited?" she asked, her body spasming every now and again as he pushed her down until she could feel the tip of his shaft against her folds, before spanking her rump, clearly not.

He waited for a moment, looking down and admiring the scene, his trainer. His. Bent over and ready for him. No desperate for him. It was additive. Enjoying the moment and wanting to tease her more he pressed her cheeks against his shaft and thust a few times, waiting for the desperate mewls of his trainer, wanting him to claim her. With a small cry he pushed the tip into her body, her folds parting to let the rodent member inside of her and spanked her rear, staring as his impact sent a wave across her butt. Talk about heaven.

Slowly he pushed more of his length into her, not stopping until he could fell her soft skin against her crotch. He stared for a few more moments. No matter how many times they did it, he never got tired of the view. Taking his fill of the view he spanked her rump once more and started to pull out, licking his lips as looked down. The tip of his member resting inside while the rest of his length stood ready and with one more heaty spank he gripped his trainer and thrust back in and started to pound into her.

Heather for her part couldn't wait, moaning out as he slammed in, loving just how much it felt good to have him sheathed inside of her. She was his completely and boy did she never want it to end. Each small thrust back into her made her see small stars as small static electricity hit her, it was a drug to her and one she didn't want to stop as she groaned and pushed back against her Master's thrust, earning her a quick swat on her rear which in turn only served to push harder, something Sammanus loved but he could have his owner getting too rowdy, after all he was the master here.

As their union went on and more of his pre and her love juices soaked the two of them she began to feel a familiar tingles. Shocks of electricity breaking out all inside of her as the slickness of her passage started to conduct electricity, something Summanus was in no short supply of. Each thrust generated a small shock to her body, making her clench down on her owner which in turn caused him to thrust back harder, creating a vicious cycle which thanks to his training of her body to handle harder and harder shocks only brought pure pleasure to Heather as she felt the pressure in her body continue to well up and grow and making her grip the sheets in pleasure.

Slowly his pace grew in ferocity, his hips smacking harder and harder into her body as stray shock of lightning arced form his cheeks, he was getting closer to his climax. Heather couldn't wait until he suddenly stopped; firmly pressing his hips against hers and grinning over at her and making her desperately mewl. "Rai~" he whispered as one of his paws slipped under her belly, finding her clit and slowly began to rub it, making her moan out while grinding himself against her to keep himself on edge and loving all her little movements and desperate mewls.

"I...I'm so close, please Master!" she panted, pushing herself back against him and earning her a spank on her rear in response, he didn't plan on letting off just yet even if it was incredibly hard, practically melting when he was referred to as her owner while continued to tease her as he slowly began to thrust into her again and again while she moaned and squirmed about under her, so was clearly so very very close and so was he but he'll be damned sure if he didn't decide when she came. Thrust. Shock. His human cries out. Thrust. Shock. She cries out again. Thrust. Shock. And another cry. Each powerful thrust filling the room with moans and wet noise until he couldn't take it. He was about to cum but from tight squeezing around him so was she.

With a loud chuu Sammanus let out a sudden discharge of electricity into his trainer, making her scream out in pleasured paralysis as her body betrayed her and started to spasm uncontrollably while he pounded into her with wild abandon until he cried out, sending another large discharge of electricity as he started to cum, his balls throbbing while his shaft pulsed in tandem with them. Sending thick rodent cum straight into his owner's insides, painting her spasming walls white as he gripped her body tightly, shuddering from the force of his orgasm.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an age as panting filled the room, neither moving from each other as they slowly came down from their respective climaxes, her insides still squeezing around his length as it weakly throbbed. Sammanus was the first to move slowly lifting his body off of her and lazily running his paws across her body, looking in sheer happiness at the look of elation on Heather's face. This was the life, this is what she deserved, a heavy breeding from him. To be claimed as his. To need him as much as he needed her.

Slowly he let his softening shaft out of her used slit, followed by a small trickle of cum and a small mewl from Heather. He took a second to admire his handiwork, smiling like an idiot before growing concerned and making he hadn't hurt her before jumping down and retrieved a paralyse heal from the bottom drawer." Rai?" he sleepily asked her, it was all too common for him to paralyse his owner after an intense fuck so they kept prepared with the potion just in case.

With a nod of her head he and cracked it open and got back up onto the bed, trying to be as liberal as he could to not waste any and unparalysed his trainer. When he was sure she could move better he shifted her head onto her pillow and pulling her under the covers before snuggling up to her, nuzzling her affectionately as she cuddled up to him. The end of the day and beginning of the night, not master and slave or master and pet but as equals, as lovers. It was a good while before any of them did anything, the most before being a quick shuffle to get more comfortable of the gentle nuzzling of cheeks as they basked in the afterglow. "Rai." Sammanus finally said, speaking after a wonderful eternity of cuddling and pointing up to her collar.

Heather knew at once he wasn't completely done with his human and barely had any warning before he sent a couple of shocks through her body and pointed downwards, his spent shaft half hard once more. Obediently she draped her mouth over his shaft once more, aided by his paw. Every attempt to lick or suck on his shaft was punished with a quick shock of electricity through her body, leaving her with little choice but to just suckle on it. Something which seemed like it stay that way through the night as her electric mouse fell asleep. Not that she was complaining, anything for her Sammanus she thought as she let herself drift off, sucking on his shaft like a lewd pacifier as small drops of cum leaked out of her, soon to ready for another day of work and taking care of her raichu.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway thanks all for reading and I'd love to know your thoughts of my story and even what I could do next :D


End file.
